Burning Lovely
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: It's a surprising thing when treating a fever can turn out to be a senous moment. RxS


Burning Lovely

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be nice to own the Titans? XD

* * *

Twenty year old Kori Anders stood on the top step outside of her boyfriend's house, shivering slightly as the rain fell from the overcast sky. She glanced at the grocery bag in her hand, grateful that the paper bag was proving it's strength. Kori raised her free hand and lightly rapped on her boyfriend's door. Silence answered her, causing Kori to frown, knowing Richard never took long to get to the door.

She knocked again, becoming slightly impatient as she continued to shiver. She brightened moments later when she remembered the spare key that Richard kept on the ledge above his door. Silently thanking her parents' gene pool for blessing her with Amazonian height, Kori easily attained the key and opened the door.

Once inside, Kori slipped off her soaked jacket while calling out, "Richard? Are you here? Are you alright?" A moan close to a pathetic whine of her name followed by violent coughing answered her. Dropping her grocery bag, Kori shot over to Richard's room, concern washing over her.

Entering his bedroom, Kori saw Richard sprawled out on his bed looking quite pale. His normally messy obsidian locks were sweat-soaked and plastered to his forehead, covering the eyelids that hid his sapphire orbs. His mouth was twisted into a grimace, his hand holding his head.

"Richard?" Kori whispered, slightly afraid.

"Kori," He moaned, sounding like a pained child.

Gently she reached out and placed a hand on his forehead, only to flinch away seconds later. Richard had a fever, a terrible one at that. She knew she had to get to work right away. "Can you speak?" She asked softly.

"Y-yeah," He croaked.

"How is your stomach?"

"It hurts, churning."

"Do you think you can make it to the bathroom if I assist you?"

"I-I think so." Grimacing, Richard raised himself into a sitting position. He allowed Kori to take one of his arms and place it around her shoulders as she slowly half-carried, half-dragged him to the bathroom. Kori gently rubbed his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Staggering to his feet, Richard flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth.

"My throat's so raw," He rasped. He took a step toward the door and swayed, everything spinning in front of him. He smiled at Kori as she steadied him and helped him get back to bed.

"I feel disgusting," He complained. "But if I try to take a shower, I know I'm gonna faint." Managing a mischievous smirk he continued, "And I don't think you're ready to see me naked yet." Kori rolled her eyes as she giggled.

"You are correct, I am not ready for such a sight. Let me see what I can do to help you cool off."

She hadn't been gone for more than a minute when she returned with damp washcloths in hand, did her emerald eyes alight upon Richard's peacefully sleeping form. Kori sat carefully on Richard's bed, trying not to wake him. Gingerly, Kori began to trace the contours of Richard's feverish face with one of the washcloths, softly moistening his eyelids and dry lips. She swore that she saw Richard's lips part, however minutely, when the square of damp terry cloth passed over them.

Kori ran the washcloth over his neck and collarbone. She hesitated when she reached his nightshirt, biting her lip. After a moment's pause, Kori unbuttoned Richard's shirt slowly with nimble fingers, her cheeks aflame. Cautiously and slightly shakily, Kori washed Richard's torso, taking care to use gentle movements and not ogle his well toned abs along with his lightly tanned skin.

She soon scrambled off the bed and bolted over to the window. Seeing that the rain had tapered off, Kori decided to open it and welcome the cool winds in to help Richard further. As Kori turned back, she saw that Richard was awake and watching her. "H-how long h-have you b-been awake?" She squeaked.

He smirked. "I woke up when I felt your fingers brushing my skin as you opened my shirt."

"B-but your eyes…they were not open!"

"Just because my eyes weren't open, doesn't mean that I wasn't awake," Richard answered smoothly.

Her face nearly as scarlet as her hair, Kori nodded. "I-Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Water please," the rasp was back.

Grateful to be out of his sight, Kori headed for the kitchen. Filling a glass with cold water, she returned to Richard's room. Much to his dismay, Richard found that he could barely raise his head. "Help?" He pleaded.

Kori looked at the glass, then at Richard. She smiled reassuringly before taking a large mouthful, she the sealed her lips over his, the liquid pouring from her mouth down his throat. She leaned back, the smile returning, eyes glittering. "Better?"

Richard nodded, "Much."

Their eyes locked on one another's, their lips quickly reunited. Lost in the feel of Kori's lips and scent, Richard's fingers became entangled in her long tresses as he begged for an entrance, smiling inwardly as his girlfriend happily complied. His heart pounded as Kori moaned as his tongue slid over hers, her thumb stroking his unshaven cheek. Knowing that they were closing to losing control, Richard pulled away, gently placing his fingertips on Kori's swollen lips. "I don't want you to get sick," He said tenderly, mentally rolling his eyes at his lame-however sincere-excuse.

Kori wrinkled her nose as she grinned, "I believe it would be worth it." She leaned in for another kiss when the sudden growl of Richard's stomach interrupted them. "Hungry?" She asked, a teasing tone clinging to her voice.

"Yes," Richard replied sheepishly. Kissing him swiftly, Kori practically flew to the kitchen. Once there, Kori got to work, hair up in a bun, apron on and all that jazz. Boiling water, she chopped up ginger, vegetables and chicken. As that simmered, she made a cup of tea made of more ginger, honey, lemon and juice from the berries of her home country, zorkaberries. Every so often, she would touch her swollen lips and blushed.

Carefully balancing the nurturing food on a tray, Kori returned to Richard once more who surprisingly downed both the soup and tea speedily despite the fact that it was practically scalding. He then reached up, waiting for her to sink into his embrace. Smiling, she kissed him lightly then reached for the tray. "I shall be back soon," She promised.

As she backed toward the door, Kori let out a sneeze causing Richard to laugh.

"See I told you making out would make you sick."

"Hm, perhaps we will wind up making the love when you take care of me," Kori responded coyly before bursting into giggles at Richard's surprised face.

"Th-th-th-that's not funny!" Richard spluttered as she left the room, her intensifying laughter ringing through the hall.


End file.
